The Sun and the Moon
by PhoenixFire777
Summary: Rapunzel escapes Mother Gothel's clutches and comes back home, safe and with Eugene. But is another possibly still in captivity? Will she escape? Who is she, and why had Mother Gothel had her in her clutches. And is Mother Gothel as she seems to be? Dead? One doesn't think so. Mother Gothel is yet to die.
1. Chapter 1

THE SUN AND THE MOON:-

Chapter 1:

Selene sat at the window of the small underground cottage she had lived in for those last dull, monotonous fifteen years. Many times she had yearned to escape, to run away, far off, where even Mother Gothel could not find her. Send had she many letters to her kingdom, the Kingdom of Moon-gem, all in vain. By the magic she managed to procure through her song she had managed to get them there, undetected, but the magic had not been enough to get her out of this prison. Meanwhile, a handsome man on a horse rushed past and after a while, was seen to be heading towards the entrance of Selene's lonely homage. Lyon! Selene almost fell from the chair in her astonishment. Lyon and she were childhood friends until Mother Gothel had taken her away, on her parents anniversary when she had been five.

Lyon swiftly walked towards the house, glanced back, walked again, stopped dead and again, as a statue unfreezing, started walking. And then the door, which, for so long had remain closed, the rusted door, which had cut off the wails of a sobbing child, had stifled the bangs of reckless anger and spite, that iron-bolted door burst open and from within it's confines rushed through like the free wind, like a joyous doe, Selene, clad in silver, her blonde hair held back in a plait, her dark blue eyes wild with excitement, right into the arms of her savior."Lyon!" she exclaimed, her voice mild and soft yet taut with emotion, "So at least one of my messages must have reached home. Come on, let's go before she knows, and she will, trust me."Lyon looked at her, lost for a moment by the pale face and the shining hair and the silver glow around her, and then the fear those penetrating sapphire eyes conveyed was seen by him, and mounting the horse, taking up he bridle, he lost no time in taking her to town.

There he told her that as rumour had it, Mother Gothel was dead and dead she remained, so Selene had none to fear by now. "She is not. " Selene replied, "Mother Gothel is not dead. She knew she would die, by the magic of my spell. She made me give her protection. She ages, yes, but dead, she is not. I can vouch for it. Mother Gothel is not dead."

"But how can it be? They say the Princess saw-"Lyon began, but was cut short, " What Rapunzel saw was only an illusion. Mother Gothel was protected by the song. You must remember the song we used to sing as children. And you'd told me once that you saw me disappear suddenly from your life. It was the future you saw. Her song, I know. It reverses the past. Mine shows and protects to some extent, the unfathomable future. Listen and tell me what you see:

Moon-gem, gleam and glow,

Spread your silver shine,

Make the clock go fast,

Show me what shall be mine.

Let not it be hurt,

Hurt what shall be in time,

Protect what shall be lost,

Show me what shall be mine,

what shall be mine...

" In short Mother Gothel's life is protected by my spell, but not her youth, not her beauty. She will age, but will not die. To be young and strong enough to kill_ me_, I think, she needs Rapunzel, so we must warn her... Why is the market so crowded today?" Selene said looking around for they were now on foot, having reached town. " No idea." Lyon replied, "But we'd better get to the palace, that place holds some answer. I saw it now, when you sang."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This idea may be over used, but that doesn't mean the story's bad. a few more chappie's will, I hope, reveal the fact that this isn't common. i may not update frequently, but please don't put that against me, I'm going through a tough year.

Please review. It gives me confidence, and the urge to keep on going...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rapunzel sat in the main hall, awaiting the lady who had urgently called upon her, introducing herself as Selene Sibyll Silver. The doors opened, and in came, accompanied by a guard, Selene, in a new gown which had been given her, her long blonde hair still in a plait, her hands clasping and unclasping displaying her utter nervousness."Please sit down." Rapunzel said with a grace benefiting a princess, a grace she had taken pains to learn. Selene sat, her face lowered, then unconciously being dramatic in the effect, faced the princess, who's eyes with wonder grew large than ever."She has my own face!"Rapunzel thought and the fact that she could think yet and comprehend, were the only things that made her believe that she was not dreaming."Very well, what have you to say to me so urgently?"Rapunzel asked her, eyes full upon Selene, but posture now quite composed. It was one of the many things being a princess asked for.

And Selene started to tell her tale,"When I was just five, I was stolen by Mother Gothel and I have lived to this day, in that old ruin. It's an underground cottage, which falls at one side to the valley, while at the other, lies the forest. It is so situated, I realized today, when I was released, that it can be viewed, if the location be known, from the tower but the tower was never visible to me. Mother Gothel told me everything unlike you. Oh, she loved torturing me with information, knowing that i could not escape. She is a deep witch, Rapunzel. She practices dark magic-" "Wait a minute. She had you in her captivity also. That I accept. But then you must know that she is dead,"here, the princess made a funny sort of sounding before shaking her head and continuing,"dead precisely two years ago, as my hair was cut."She placed her hand upon the mane of brown."It no longer contains the power to evoke magic.I'm guessing that you know about my song."Rapunzel gave her a long searching look."Yes I do." said Selene,"but as you're song reverses the past, having it's magic from the sun, mine shows what little is predictable of the future, having it's power from the moon, and as yours heals what has been hurt, mine protects what shall be hurt in Gothel made me show her that she shall die. I had she made me protect her by the spell of my healing goes like this. When I sing it, you will see the future.I think that will be enough proof that I do not lie when I say that Mother Gothel is not dead." And then not giving Rapunzel a chance to show her surprise,Selene sang:

_"Moon-gem, gleam and glow,_

_Spread your sliver shine,_

And indeed a picture was spreading itself on the canvas of Rapunzel's mind.

_" Make the clock go fast,_

Yes, it became clearer now...

_"Show me what shall be mine,_

What a beautiful flower! It glows so like my hair! Wait a minute, it's means...

"_what shall be mine._

A shadow upon the flower. Rapunzel turned her vision to look at the intruder...

_"Let not it be hurt,_

She felt a wonderful calmness still over her.

_"Hurt what shall be in time,_

And Rapunzel knew that the figure shrouded in black will not be able to hurt the flower."My flower" she thought.

_"Protect what shall be lost,_

A faint silver mist had descended on the glowing petals.

_"Show me what shall be mine,what shall be mine."_

And Rapunzel stumbled back to the present, not with abruptness, but as though a gentle hand were pulling her back, telling her that the sun had to rise some day,and that the bliss of dreams could not last forever."I saw it!" she exclaimed as the surroundings came back,"I saw a flower. The flower that mother once told me had cured her when I was still in her womb. That flower never died! Mother Gothel...she is not dead, you were right, she's using the flower to become healthy again, I saw her too. So that's why I've been having the wierd feeling of energy seeping away from me. We all had lost hope of ever discovering the cause when Colette could not. She's the best physician there is. But you've done me a great help! You must stay with me in the palace. Come, I'll introduce you."

So saying, Rapunzel took Selene's hand, to show to her old friends, the new she had aquired.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Now you know how Selene uses her power. Cool, huh? Predicting the future! All those who have read Harry Potter, does 'Selene Sibyll Silver' the seer, ring any bells?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Eugene Filtzerbert, Rapunzel's fiance was the first to meet them down the passage leading to the library. " You were in there?" Rapunzel asked in a tone of surprise that Selene could not relate to. " Yes. Sometimes curiosity does get better of me. Nat's in there too." He replied, the corners of his mouth going upwards as he studied Rapunzel with a knowing eye. "You're so impossible, Eugene. You know how the librarian does not like any Y- chromosomed people to enter her sole homage and all. Anyway, I have a friend I want you to meet." Until she said this, Eugene hadn't noticed Selene, who was well in the shadows. "Pleased to meet you ma'am." he said, taking her hand and kissing it passionately and then straightening to smile at Rapunzel, but not before giving her a wink. She stiffened at the gesture, but Rapunzel waved it off by saying," When will you learn not to filrt with ladies." Then rolling her eyes at Selene, told her not to mind him, for he was always joking. Then before he could deprive her of the satisfaction of calling him a joker, she introduced them. "This, Selene, is- I had to agree- my fiance, Eugene Filtzerbert. You may want to keep checking your pockets around him, he has an unquenchable attraction to the kingdom's coins." here, giving Eugene a sly look, which got back a frown, she continued," But he has improved quite a lot since he joined the Knights of Order. Haven't you Eugene?" she gave him a sweet 'don't-you-dare-contradict-me' look. " Hell I have." he threw his hands up in defeat. Go in there, they're all in. Well, at least all the girls are. And Nathan. Go on, introduce Selene to them." giving Selene a smile, glad to escape from his to-be wife's clutches, he went away. " So much as I thought." Rapunzel said. She seemed far more relaxed, than a girl after whom Mother Gothel was, should. Maybe she was confident because she'd escaped her prison. Maybe because she didn't have the full knowledge of what it meant. Maybe because she was just humoring Selene when she had said she believed her. But the last option seemed way too poor. She'd seen the vision. However unstable, it still was based on pure fact. Selene's train of thought was lost in the tick of time that she saw the library. It was the most wonderful place she'd ever been in, and she personally thought it was insult to all the males that they could not be here.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ok, I know this is a short , a really short chapter, but hey, wait for the next one! it's going to be like, beyond compensating...well, hopefully. You know, always keep hope in life. It helps, trust me.

By the way, if I ever get my hands on reality, I'm gonna strangle it!


	4. Chapter 4: Rapunzel's POV

**Chapter 4:**

Rapunzel's POV(Where Rapunzel is first person):

Down the long passage and around a corner, we emerged into the huge circular place, underneath the dome ceiling which I liked so much. There, in the corner, sat the librarian, wearing her usual high-collared white shirt, the Scottish red skirt, and above it, a black cardigan. On her face, which was strict and stern, was an unconvincing mild look that she managed to produce only before me and my parents. I asked her where my numerous friends and cousins and relatives had gone, and she pointed to the aisle leading towards the right out of the circular hall. Plants and Medicine. I should have guessed. "So Colette must be with them." I thought as I led the way down the aisle. I turned to check if Selene was coming, and found her gaping at the dome, her eyes reflecting it. I went over to her and said,"Selene." She looked at me in awe, and I gave her an amused smile. Usually, around unfamiliar people, I refrained myself from showing too many emotions, but Selene didn't seem like a stranger to me. She seemed to be a long lost sister of mine. "That makes absolutely no sense" I told my mind, as this time, I let Selene take the lead.

Right at the end of the aisle, where there were small tables with chairs around them, we found Nathan, sitting on one of the chairs, and all the girls sitting in a haphazardly arranged circle of chairs around him. They were all singing. Well, at least most of them. Marietta, my lady-in-waiting, who also happened to be my friend, sang like a raven. She was knife-thrower though, and also a rare beauty, having olive skin, dark hair and sharp black eyes. Selene was looking at my cousin, Violet, who played the piano in the royal orchestra and was the only girl who did so. Quietly, in a whisper, I told Selene who they all were. Violet, sitting beside her fifteen year old sister Cherry, who played the flute, Marietta, who was leaning on her hand next to Felona, Violet and Cherry's mother, my father's sister, and wife of the descendant of the great Tequilla dynasty, Troy, who lived now in our refuge, and almost drooping in the corner, Lilia, the most skilled weaver in the kingdom, though music was a mystery to her.

The group ended the folk song, and not noticing us, for we were behind a shelf, started another one. Colette started it, with a energetic spirit, then Violet joined, and following her Cherry, Felona and Nathan. The song had a melodious, lively tune, but the lyrics was what made it special for me, for it was connected with the thoughts that had earlier drifted through my mind, not bothering to anchor themselves somewhere. But now, as I heard the song, it was as though a current were pulling them back...

_I hang upon the sky evermore,_

_but at day the sun outshines me,_

_yet, oh sun I call as a friend,_

_let us friends forever shall be._

_You are but the flower of the day,_

_I am the lamp of the night,_

_so let us keep in what we are,_

_and not compare who is bright._

_Oh, sun, you're rays, I beg thee,_

_shine down upon this earth,_

_and I shall shine my fullest also,_

_let us both be our worth._

_We have but dwell in a place for long,_

_we are old friends from years,_

_we have but together shed,_

_in the cloudless sky, our tears._

_And when shone have we, with brightest valor,_

_with courage that seldom know,_

_known both have we, the measure of joy,_

_we give, wherever we go,_

_we give wherever we go._

The song ended and a round of applause given by the singers themselves, woke the drowsing Lilia, who hastily joined it, a tad bit late. That's when I decided to go forward, startling them all in the process. With their astonished gazes fixed upon me, I introduced Selene and briefly told them what Mother Gothel newly pursued.

Even as I told them how Selene too had been a captive of her's, though in an entirely different way, the only sentence that kept repeating itself in my mind, like a weird flashback that never had happened was: "I had a counterpart...once out shined by me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

See! I told you so...

Sorry to all those who've been waiting for an update to give it so late, but for some reason, my internet wouldn't let me connect to Fanfiction.

Now here's a question I want you to please please answer:'With whom does Selene pair up?'

Please answer it through reviews.

Hope you have a better life than I'm having right now...sigh. It's not much, just a hell lot of studying...what's the difference more or less, right?(hope you got the sarcasm there)


End file.
